Notice Me
by KandyMiraj
Summary: Teacher/Student!AU: KagaKuro. Kuroko is a trouble maker and Kagami is his teacher that he is obsessed with. Kagami is painfully oblivious to sexual advances, and his student decides to take action to finally open his eyes to the possibilities. ((Also on Tumblr.)) Warnings: Smut, Bad Boy!Kuroko, Teacher!Kagami, AU


_**Teacher/Student!AU:**_ _KagaKuro. Kuroko is a trouble maker and Kagami is his teacher that he is obsessed with. Kagami is painfully oblivious to sexual advances, and his student decides to take action to finally open his eyes to the possibilities. _

_Warnings: Smut, Bad Boy!Kuroko, Teacher!Kagami, AU_

_((Also posted on Tumblr.))_

* * *

It was painful, really.

Kuroko never took interest with anybody, everyone knew that. Sure, he had nailed the many girls - and some guys - that threw themselves at him, but he wasn't interested with relationships.

That was, until his third and last year in high school, where he met Kagami Taiga.

The redheaded man was obviously attractive, that was the first thing everyone noticed when he walked into class the first day. He was not only new to the school, but new to the whole area - so he had no idea who the infamous Kuroko Tetsuya was.

The bluenette still remembered the first day they spoke, the day he took interest in someone for the first time in his life.

* * *

_Kuroko was in his usual position, feet up on his desk, as he tapped away on his cell phone._

_"Kuroko-san. Can you get your feet off the desk, please?" Kagami stood over him, intense red eyes staring down at him._

_The younger boy let his eyes wander over his teachers body before finally meeting his eyes, "No, I'm good."_

_"Sorry, let me rephrase that," The redhead picked up the others feet, throwing them off the desk, "Put your feet up here again and I'll kick you out."_

_The class was deathly quiet, waiting for Kuroko's reaction._

_The blue-haired boy smirked, "Oh? Aren't you a bit uptight. Do you _know_ who you're talking to?"_

_The older man didn't even spare him a second glance, "Don't care. This is my classroom, and there's no way some little kid will ever disrespect me."_

_Kuroko blinked in surprise, staring at Kagami's back for a long time before finally letting out a quiet chuckle. _Little kid, huh? We'll see about that_. He smirked._

* * *

That was when it started. Nobody ever talked to him that way, and - needless to say - he was instantly intrigued. Over time, and more encounter like that, Kuroko found himself becoming more and more infatuated with his teacher. Now, he couldn't even get the man out of his head.

He frequently had pretty…. interesting, daydreams of the redhead. He dreamt of touching that perfect body. Of running his mouth over all the contours of his muscles, making him twitch and writhe and _moan_ in pleasure. It was getting dangerous, really.

But, it's not like it mattered, seeing as how Kagami was so completely oblivious. Despite all the obvious suggestions the bluenette sent him.

* * *

_Kuroko leaned forward on his desk as his teacher walked in. The redhead's eyes narrowed upon seeing the food in the younger boy's mouth. Said boy gave another, louder suck on his lollipop - if not to suggest something, then just to piss his teacher off._

_"Kuroko-san," Kagami started (someone in the back of the class muttering, 'Here we go.') "There's no food allowed in class. Throw away the lollipop."_

_"But I like sucking on things," Kuroko replied with a sexy little smirk, the class giggled, "For instance, I would _love_ to suck on you~." He purred._

_Someone in the back whistled and another round of giggles went around the room._

_Kagami, however, didn't look flustered in the least - to his students' disappointment. In fact, he just looked confused._

_The redhead stared at his student like he had five heads, before letting out a snort, "What are you talking about? I'm not food. What a weird thing to say."_

_Everyone gaped at his back as he turned to walk away, _He's an angel_! They all thought together._

* * *

Sometimes he wondered if he was losing his touch. However, Kuroko decided that today was the day everything would change, because Kagami had graded the essays he had assigned earlier in the week, last night. There was no way he wouldn't call the bluenette to stay after class after what the boy had written about.

The younger boy was proven right when his teacher called him to stay after, claiming that he needed to talk to him. Kuroko waited until after all the other students left before sauntering up to Kagami, all hooded eyes and swaying hips.

"Something wrong, _sensei~_?"

The older man's eyes narrowed, and he sighed before pulling out his student's paper from a file. "What is _this_, Kuroko-san?"

"A paper about me sucking you off." The boy bluntly replied.

The older male blushed, "Don't just say it like that!" He sighed, "Why did you write a paper like this, it's very inappropriate."

The bluenette shrugged, "The writing assignment you gave was to write about what we want to do most. So that's what I wrote about." He slipped around the desk, slinking closer to his teacher, "The thing I want to do most is to put your cock in my mouth and suck it until you moan and scream my name~."

Kagami's face flushed, and he froze in surprise as Kuroko slid onto his lap, lips immediately finding his neck.

"K-Kuroko-san! What are you doing?" The man shouted when he finally unfroze.

His student let out a low chuckle, sending a shiver down the redhead's spine, "You read my paper, didn't you? So you know exactly what I'm doing."

He slid off the man's lap, hooded blue eyes locked with intense red ones as he sunk to his knees. Kagami's face matched his hair in color, eyes wide as he watched Kuroko unbutton and unzip his pants. His pink tongue darted out to lick his lips in anticipation - he had thought about doing this to his teacher for a while and he couldn't help but get excited now that it was finally happening.

"W-wait. You- I- this can't happen!" Kagami sputtered, "I'm a teacher- you're my _student_, Kuroko-san!"

"Tetsuya," Kuroko corrected, "And it's not like anyone else is here. If we both keep quiet about this then no one will know. Besides," He smirked that sexy little smirk again, "Don't kid yourself. You want this, too."

He made his point by nuzzling the redhead's already half-hard crotch. The man above him spluttered, turning redder, but the bluenette just smirked again and pulled his cock out of his pants. His own dick twitched in anticipation when he saw the other's large member, _Just like I thought_. And, if things went his way, he'd have that dick in him soon.

Kuroko leaned down to press a firm kiss to the head and continued despite how Kagami flinched. His tongue slipped out to trail down a vein on the side of the older male's shaft, and he heard a hiss from above him. The bluenette trailed his tongue up and down the redhead's shaft, sliding over the slit a couple times as he reached up to play with the man's balls. The boy flinched when his hair was tugged painfully and his eyes flew up to meet the other's.

Kuroko sucked in a breath at Kagami's hooded, lustful eyes, "Don't fuck around. If you're going to suck me off then do it already. I don't have time for a tease." The redhead smirked, pushing the bluenette's head a bit closer to his hard cock.

The boy blinked at the change in mood, but found he only got harder at the low, demanding rumble that came out of his teacher's mouth - damn, he really wanted this man to bend him over and dominate him already.

…Maybe he _was _a little too obsessed with his teacher…..

Kuroko smirked back, nonetheless, and leaned back down to take Kagami's thick manhood in his mouth with one quick swoop. His mouth worked on the redhead's member, swallowing every now and then just to hear the rumbling groan that came out of it. His teeth scraped light down the shaft before he went back to taking the man as far down his throat as he could. The older man's hand was still in the boy's hair, and he could feel his head being tugged down to take the man further until tears stung his eyes.

Kuroko didn't complain, the roughness only turning him on more, as he sucked hard on the Kagami's cock, loving the moan that came out of the redhead's mouth in return. He almost choked when the other's hips jerked up and he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. The boy could feel his teacher's eyes on him, causing a flush to rise to his cheeks at the intense gaze. The bluenette moaned, sending vibrations through the man that caused him to groan appreciatively.

The boy slid the other's cock out of his mouth slowly, releasing him with a hard suck and a sloppy, wet _pop_. Kuroko's tongue teased Kagami's slit, which was already dripping precum.

"_Tetsuya_~."

Said bluenette shivered at the sultry tone that was used to say his given name. Hooded blue eyes rose to meet lustful red, his lips moving to wrap back around the thick girth of the tiger's cock. He felt the man twitching under his ministrations and knew he was close. He slid the other's dick back down his throat and swallowed, teeth grazing his skin and hands playing with his balls once more.

"F-fuck, Tetsu- _ah_~! I-I'm gonna come~." Kagami's hips twitched up again.

Kuroko sucked harder in response bobbing his head up and down before swallowing again. The redhead's hips jerked up, cock hitting the back of his student's throat again before he came in the younger male's mouth. The bluenette had to grip the other's knees as he rode out his orgasm, fucking the younger's mouth.

Kuroko tried to swallow all of the thick, white stream, but some of it spilled out from his lips and dribbled down his chin. Kagami grinned at the sight of his student - flushed cheeks, teary eyes, bruised lips, and heaving chest - also noting the tightness of the bluenette's pants.

"Tetsuya~." He purred and the other's attention was immediately on him. "Get up."

The younger male did so, albeit a bit confused. Kagami relaxed back in his chair, watching Kuroko with eyes so predatory that the bluenette got a bit scared.

"Strip."

His student's cheeks got darker, but he smirked and slowly unbuttoned his school uniform top, revealing silky pale skin. He let the shirt fall to the floor and saw the redhead's eyes wander before landing on his belt. The bluenette's hands quickly undid his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants quickly - finding that he was becoming more and more eager, it was kind of embarrassing, really. He purposefully slid his pants down his legs slowly, swaying his hips as he showed off the expanse of pale, smooth skin.

Kagami glanced up at Kuroko's eyes before meaningfully looking back down at his tented boxers. They were quickly removed and the man took in the sight of his most troublesome student, naked and painfully hard in front of him. The man smirked predatorily, slithering up from his chair and stalking towards the younger, stopping when he was in front of the bluenette and staring down at him.

"Undress me." He commanded in a husky voice.

Kagami watched Kuroko shiver, dick twitching, at the tone before starting to unbutton his top. The bluenette purposefully trailed his finger down his teacher's body - _God_ that _body_ - as he undid the buttons, eagerly pushing the cloth fully from his body. He took in the sight of the redhead's amazingly muscular body and suddenly felt very tiny and flimsy in comparison. He quickly undid the man's pants, excited to see all of him, as he heard the other chuckle at his eagerness and flushed in embarrassment.

Kuroko sucked in a breath at Kagami's naked body, and suddenly his throat felt dry. He swallowed in anticipation, running his fingers all over the contours of the redhead's muscular body.

"Tetsuya."

Said boy's eyes flew up to the other's.

"Turn around and bend over."

Kuroko couldn't stop his stomach from flipping in a mix of fear and excitement. He did as commanded, bracing himself over Kagami's desk, ass sticking out. He felt the redhead walk closer until stopping when he was pressed right against the bluenette - cock already becoming hard again. His slid his length against the crack of his student's ass, smirking at the little whimper that left the other. The bluenette felt his mouth being forced open before three fingers were shoved into it.

"Suck."

The younger did so, coating the digits in his saliva. When Kagami felt his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Kuroko's mouth with a wet little _pop_. The redhead trailed his digits around the bluenette's puckered hole, teasingly, before grinning again when the younger whined in annoyance. The teacher instantly plunged two fingers knuckled deep into his student, enjoying the gasp and moan he got in return.

"_Ah~_. F-fuck~." Kuroko moaned, back arching.

Kagami pumped his thick fingers in and out of the younger male without warning. The bluenette's whimpers and groans filled the room, eventually becoming louder. He added a third before scissoring them, watching his student writhe and moan in pleasure - which only succeeded in making him hard. He raised his hand to spit in it before slathering it over his dick, as he had no lube or anything with him.

Kuroko glanced over his shoulder, staring up at Kagami with pleading eyes. The man smirked, pumping his fingers harder and faster - making the bluenette groan and turn back round to lay his forehead against the cool wood of the desk. His knees were starting to shake and his erection was becoming painful.

Kagami leaned over Kuroko's back, grinning and whispering in his ear, "Beg me."

His student blushed more, mumbling a small, "P-please."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The redhead plunged his fingers in further, hitting the bluenette's spot - causing him to cry out and abandon all pride because of his desperation.

"P-please, Taiga! _God_, fuck me!"

The teacher let out a low chuckle, pulling his fingers out only to grip his student's hips and lift his ass up slightly. Kagami plunged in fully, with no warning, making Kuroko scream.

"_Ah_~, Taiga! W-wait," He whimpered as the older male thrust in and out repeatedly.

Said redhead grinned ferociously, "I don't think so. After all the shit you put me through, I'm not stopping until you _writhe_, and _squirm_, and _scream my name_."

He leaned over the pale boy, hands gripping the desk and slamming into his ass so hard the wood creaked and groaned with every movement. The bluenette screamed and moaned and, _God_, loved every second of his amazing, sexy teacher dominating him so. If he was a different person, he'd worry about how much he enjoyed being fucked until he can't walk. But he isn't, so he won't.

"_Ahh, God_~! T-tai-_nggh_~! M-more~!" Kuroko bucked his hips, trying to find any kind of friction for his aching arousal.

Kagami chuckled, bringing on of his hands to trail slowly - _way too slowly_ - down the bluenette's body, teasing the area around his student's cock but never actually touching it.

"Taiga~!"

"What is it?" The redhead grinned, biting the skin of the younger's neck and down his back - marking up beautiful pale skin and making the other cry out. "If you don't tell me, I won't know what you want." If possible, his grin widened, "Beg me."

"_Ahn~_. Please, _please Taiga, let me come_~! _Nngh~_." Kuroko screamed, eyes tearing a bit at all of the emotions overwhelming him a bit.

Kagami's hand stroked along the others hard length, still driving into his ass with great force. He ran his nail along the slit, squeezing a bit until the other suddenly jerked forward - one of his moans cutting off into a choked whimper.

"Yes, _Taiga_~!" The little bluenette cried out, practically sobbing as he came hard, spurting all over the papers on his teachers desk.

Kuroko tightened, squeezing Kagami quite nicely and coaxing him to come as well. His teeth dug into the pale skin of his student's shoulder, riding out his and the other's orgasms.

The two laid there, trying to catch their breath as Kuroko laid his flushed face down on the nice coolness of the desk. Kagami let his wait fall onto his student, feeling the warmth and sweat of his skin mingle with the other's.

"God, you're better than I imagined." The bluenette breathed, "Way better."

The redhead chuckled once more, albeit a bit breathlessly, "Yeah, your paper didn't do me any justice."

Kuroko shook his head in agreement, making Kagami laugh again. The older male finally pulled out with a little whimper from the other. His arms quickly shot out to catch the bluenette when he tried to stand on shaky legs but ended up almost falling over.

"Okay, maybe I could've held back a bit." The redhead sheepishly admitted.

"No, this is good." The bluenette smirked as his teacher went about dressing him before dressing himself, "Now you get to carry me to your home and we can do this again in the morning."

Kagami shook his head, "You're ridiculous."

"You're sexy."

"Shut up."

Kuroko laughed as the redhead picked him up after grabbing their possessions. He nuzzled his teacher's neck as the older male began carrying him to his house.

"That was totally worth all the _painful fucking obliviousness_." The bluenette smirked.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute when you moan and scream my name." The redhead grinned devilishly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**_Okay, so I've never written detailed smut before. I've written minor smut in the past but nothing like this. This is also my first time writing KagaKuro and writing yaoi smut. The only yaoi I've written before was AoKise (Or AoKi?) and it was fluff, not smut._**

**_Anyways, if you think it sucked, that's why. But, I do really hope you enjoyed reading this and hope you'll read some of my other stories if you're interested._**

**_Thank you for reading, dollies! Please review?_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
